Promises
by Em Tornado
Summary: Natsu promised Lucy something before the war. Now, with a bullet wound to his chest, there are slim chances of him ever waking up... So will promises be kept or... broken? IDOFT


**Hey guys! New Fairy tail fic, cuz I was bored.**

 **Warning: Huge dose of NaLu and hints of Gruvia...**

 **Hope you like it... Enjoy!**

* * *

She wiped her bloody hands on her already red apron again. Wendy, the head nurse of the army camp, along with the Strauss sisters, needed her help in the hospital they had set up for the soldiers as many nurses had been killed in the bomb-blast the night before. Lucy, Juvia and Levy were the only people who had enough medical knowledge to help her, so, instead of fighting like usual, they stayed behind to help the wounded.

Lucy had just finished relocating Max's shoulder when the door opened with a bang, and Natsu came inside, carrying an unconscious Gray on his shoulder. He had just takes two steps (literally) when he too, collapsed.

Juvia and Lucy let out shrieks of horror at seeing their men collapsed, and ran towards them. Lucy knew that she should calm herself down and take control of the situation but seeing strong her Natsu like that was making it really hard for her.

She helped Juvia get Gray to a bed, and then rushed back to Natsu, who had just woken up, and was coughing, hard.

"Come on Natsu. Help me over here, K?" She clasped his face in her hands and made him look at her. Her brown eyes locked with his onyx ones and slowly he nodded. They both got up, with Natsu leaning on Lucy, to a free bed. She made him lie down as soon as they reached and removed his hand from his chest, from where blood was poring out. It was only then she noticed that he had been shot, right in his right lung.

She covered her gasp and swiftly turned him to his side and made sure that he was still conscious.

"Natsu," She came to his face level and spoke. "Listen to me. Keep your eyes open, alright? Look at me." His eyes slowly opened and he gasped, "Lu-Luce…"

"Yeah. Its me." She could barely keep herself from crying. She knew that she should hurry with Natsu, that there were other patients that needed her help, but she knew that Mira, Lisanna and Wendy could handle it by themselves for sometime. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, and took a deep breath.

She put the oxygen mask over his mouth and quickly removed the bullet from within him. It made a disgusting, squelching sound that she ignored for now. Then, she inserted the bore needle into the wound to let the air escape. After a few minutes, she removed the needle and replaced it with the large lung pipe to remove the blood due to the internal bleeding and slowly let air into his lungs again.

She cleaned him up and left him to rest, knowing that she would have to leave him for sometime. She pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead, and after a final look, left.

* * *

It was over. The war, after so much bloodshed was finally over. Everyone was celebrating, having parties, and after days of fear, reuniting with their loved ones.

Lucy was happy too. She had fun with everyone— cried when her friends came back, bloody and dirty, but with a grin of victory on their faces. She laughed with everyone at how Juvia acted when Gray woke up. He had had a mild concussion, and nothing and nobody could stop Juvia from jumping on him and kissing him senseless. Everyone was happy, including her, but only to a certain extent. Every night, after all the parties, Lucy would go back home, where Natsu lied, motionless. Every night, she would snuggle under his arm with Happy, their strange, blue coloured cat, and tell him the day's events. Every night she would hope that he would finally wake up.

Every night, he drowned her hopes.

It had become a routine now, Get up, party all day with the others, come back, talk to Natsu, Cry and sleep.

Everyone knew that their beloved Lucy was hurting inside, and they all waited for their Salamander to wake up and wipe her tears.

But nothing happened.

Almost a week later, after witnessing a huge fight about Erza's cake, she went home. She thought it to be a normal day, and slowly removed her shoes and clothes, not just wanting to face Natsu's still body.

She thought of Happy, and how he hadn't come to greet her today like usual, but she didn't give it much thought.

When she finally went into her room, she froze.

Happy was on Natsu's chest, purring contently, as Natsu scratched him behind his ears.

When he looked up, her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, Luce," He grinned, looking like he always had- when she first met him, when they had their first kiss, and when he asked her to be his wife just before the war. They were both dressed in their uniforms, lying under the stars on a free day, when he turned around and asked.

She had said Yes without a moment's hesitation, and they decided that they would get married after all this was over.

It gave both of them something more to live for.

And now here he was, grinning at her, after two goddamned weeks.

She was tired, elated, furious and very overwhelmed.

Then it clicked. He was here. He was awake. And he was entirely hers.

She ran to him and threw her arms around him. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply, and she just sobbed into his shoulder, finally expressinf all her pent up saddles and grief .

"Hey. Its okay. I'm okay," He soothed her. "Hush, now."

Slowly, her sobs subsided, and she looked up to his eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again, Natsu. I-i-i died a little every fucking day, looking at you like that. I've lost so many people in this war. If I had lost you to…" She did not have to say the rest.

Natsu knew how the war had ripped her parents away from her, and how she had not shed a single tear. He was amazed when he saw her like that- so strong, for herself and others. He knew how much it had hurt her. But, she just donned a smile, and continued, like nothing had happened.

Seeing her like this, sad and crying and all because of him, Natsu felt very angry. At himself. At the people who caused the war. At the entire univers for making good Lucy cry.

So, he stroked her hair, lying with her, until both their breaths evened out.

* * *

Gramps walked Lucy down the aisle.

Levy told her that she looked beautiful. She grinned when she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white dress that laced in the back and ended at her knees. It made the bump on her stomach quite obvious, and she was proud of it.

They had found out about a month after he woke up. She had taken the test at Era's insistence, and found out that she was three months pregnant.

Natsu had cried when she told him.

As she remembered that day, she couldn't stop the warm moisture droplets to roll down her face.

But as everyone saw them, they discreetly wiped their own eyes,because they all knew that Natsu and Lucy deserved this happiness more than anyone.

He had almost been taken away from her... And now here they were, about to get bound for their entire lives.

They both were grinning as they had their first kiss as Man and Bride, as the entire guild hollered around them.

"I love you, Luce," Natsu whispered in my ear, his voice low and husky, his eyes filled with love and sincerity.

She smiled as her soft voice made him glow with happiness, just like hers. "I love you too, Natsu."

At a distance, Mira was crying about how her ship had finally set sail.

 **Like it? Hate it? Average? Please review, cuz they mean the world to me...**

 **Bye Loves!**

 **-Em**


End file.
